Reign of Terror
by The Conquerors
Summary: Jump City has enjoyed peace for long enough. As night falls, he will teach the Teen Titans how to be afraid.


I, Z OF THE CONQUERORS, HEREBY DECLARE THAT WE OWN NOTHING.

As I Look out the window and see the deep lake, I sigh Before returning to my Work.

Unlike most of our Fanfiction, this One will have some creepy bits to it.

I, Z of the Conquerors, Wrote this in Michigan while Listening to creepy music for Inspiration.

Now, the tale of terror Begins!

SS

Reign of Terror

Chapter One: The Nightmare's Origin

SS

Jump City was starting to quiet down. Twilight was falling, casting everything into a orange-red glow. No super-villains had attacked in days, and the city was enjoying a relative peace.

It would not last.

SS

The Harbor-master looked out the window of his office. A good number of his staff had gone home, and he was planning on doing the same soon. Once he had locked up, he would be free to go home to his wife and son.

Suddenly, a shape appeared on the horizon. The Harbor-master cursed and looked at the time. There were no scheduled ships coming in. In that case, who the hell was pulling in at this hour? All of the other ships had come in hours ago!

Sighing in frustration he picked up the radio. As was custom, he would have to contact them. "Unidentified ship, this is the Jump City Harbor Control, over." There was no response.

He tried again. "Unidentified ship, please respond, over." Once again there was no response. Picking up his binoculars, the Harbor-master peered across the water at the ship. It was difficult to see in the twilight gloom, but he thought he could pick out shapes. The shapes were human, but none of them appeared to be moving.

_'Oh my god.'_

The Harbor-master ran to the phone.

SS

The Teen Titans were settling down for the night when the alarm went off. Rushing back to the main terminal, Robin informed them of the situation. "It appears that there is a ship approaching the harbor." he said.

"So? Why are we being called in?" asked Beast Boy.

"Yeah, we're not soldiers." chimed in Cyborg.

Robin sighed. "All attempts to communicate with the ship have failed. The police would like us to go over to the ship and find out what's wrong. Everyone understand?"

All of the Titans nodded.

"Well then, lets go!"

SS

The T-Car pulled up to the harbor. A police officer walked up to them. "I trust you've been briefed on the situation." he said.

"Yes we have," said Robin. "Has there been any response?"

The officer sighed. "We've tried radio, signal lights, phones, even Morse code, but nothings getting through."

Robin nodded. "We'll see whats happening over there." He turned to the others. "Raven, can you get us over there?"

The cloak-wearing girl simply nodded.

SS

A portal of dark energy appeared on the deck of the ship. Out stepped the Teen Titans, who immediately stopped dead at the sight that awaited them. Each had something to say about what they saw:

"_Dude._"

"Whoa."

"My god..."

"I can feel no life in any of them."

"Who could do such a terrible thing?"

The crewmen of the ship were all in their proper places. It was as if time had frozen. They had been lashed to their posts by rope to make it look like they were living and working still. Take away the ropes and you would have a normal ship except for one problem:

They all wore expressions of pure terror.

SS

He had discreetly left the ship long before it came into the harbor. Having hidden the life boat he had used to leave the ship, he now remained out of sight of the general populace of Jump City. Through a pair of binoculars, he observed as the local superheros discovered the remains of his experiment.

_'Ah, Robin. It has been so long since your last appointment with me. I'm certain I could make time in my schedule to accommodate you and your friends.' _the figure thought from the shadows of a building.

His men would soon be in place. Once everything was ready, his grand experiment would begin.

_'These 'Teen Titans' have had it far too easy from the villains around here. Perhaps it is time I introduced them to true fear.'_ With that, the figure disappeared into the shadows of Jump City. The last ray of sunlight caught something on his right hand.

It was a glove made of leather that was adorned with four frighteningly large hypodermic needles. An orange liquid seemed to glow from within the implements.

The last of the sun's rays vanished. The figure vanished like a ghost.

The night began.

SS

**AN: Creepy, ain't It? If you do not Recognize the villain of this Tale, you really Need to play Batman: Arkham Asylum.**

**Our N.O Omake series will appear in all of our Naruto fanfiction stories at the end.**

**I, Z of the Conquerors, Declare that Michigan is as Hot as hell right Now.**

**Thank You.**


End file.
